The Dullahan Guradians
by Kazuhira Kohtoma
Summary: Out for a drive to clear her...well, lack of head, Celty meets a strange crow. Before long this crow reveals he's more than meet the eye, and he opens the way forward in Celty's quest for her head, picking up new friends and enemies along the way, until she finally realizes were her precious head has been kept all this time. Now, all that's left, is to get it back.
1. The Crow-Man

Dullahan Guardians

"Where could my head be? Now that all of the Slasher and Yellow Scarves excitement has been wrapped up, I've got to get back to the search for my head...I'm not gonna' let it be anyone else's choice as to how and when I die" Though Celty to herself. Out for a drive she could get her thoughts together better than sitting around the apartment.

The sunlight wasn't her usual companion, v.s. the moonlight and overpowering darkness she usually rode in. There was something about how nice the day looked that gave her the idea that she would be able to think up were the hell her head could've gotten to.

Everything was so bright that she could quite obviously see the charcoal black crow flying through the air above her. Surprisingly, not only was it keeping pace with her, but it was _outrunning_ her! When it ended up about 50 or so feet ahead of her, however, something changed. Suddenly the crow's form grew out, larger and began to take shape.

Soon a mass of what appeared to be the same type of dark matter that she herself wielded, appeared from the shape of the crow, which was ripping itself apart. After complete seperation however, it began to pull back together, changing it's basic anatomy, to that of a human. By the time the dark matter had landed, it landed softly on two legs, with two arms outstretched. By this point it looked like a marionette, with human anatomy, but not a single concievable detail that made it look human.

Soon however, dark matter swirled across the front of the head, settling and forming the details of a face, around the time the remainder of the matter across the body settled. After the details settled, color began to emerge from the dark matter. pale skin (though not chalk white as Celty's), blond hair (And goatee), and a swirling set of blue tattoo's running down his face, into his clothes, which quickly formed: black boots, pants, and long-sleeved black shirt, over which a trenchoat formed.

After all the matter had settled, the color had come, and the clothing had formed, this entity looked just like a middle aged human man of about 40 or so. He drew a notebook from within his trenchcoat and opened it up, scribling something down, before yelling in Celty's direction:

"DULLAHAN! A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME!?"

Altogether surprised that the crow-man knew she was Dullahan, and also a bit surprised that he stepped directly in front of her path, Celty quickly tried to stop, but didn't come to a complete halt until the man's foot caught the front of her bike, which nearly sent her flying.

"How fortunate that I've found you so soon. Your spirit radiates strongly enough you were easy to find in a place like Ikebukuro. May we speak for a minute?"

Celty whipped out her cell phone and keyed in, followed by the sound of her phone's voice: "What was that? And what are you? I want answers before anything else"

Hearing this he scribbled something down in the small notebook before responding: "You will get your answers, but first I wish to know a few details about you. Name for starters."

Celty quickly keyed in her response: "Tell you what. For every peice of information you give me, I'll give you one. So what's your name first?"

"I'm Kaz. And you are?"

"Celty" rang off the phone speaker almost before the crow-man could finish speaking.

"You _are_ a Dullahan correct?" Asked Kaz, after he had scribled something else into his small notebook.

"Why? Why are you so interested in Dullahan?'' asked Celty's phone voice.

''I'll tell you why, if you tell me whether or not you _really_ are a Dullahan'' Said Kaz.

''I am. Now why do you care. You're not one of those crazy people who think that you can convince a Dullahan to let you live forever are you?'' Asked Celty.

''Those 'crazy' people don't understand that Dullahan don't have the authority to allow people to live forever. I know better'' Said Kaz.

''How?'' Asked Celty.

''First. Take off the helmat. I need to know that your really a Dullahan. No head is a good start'' Said Kaz.

''No'' Spoke Celty.

''Alright then. This is gonna' get ugly. You will fight me'' Said Kaz.

''Why? For what reason do you want to fight?'' Asked Celty.

''Only a true Dullahan, could keep up with me. So GET READY CELTY!'' Yelled Kaz as his body collapsed into dark matter, sliding across the ground to reform into his human form just in front of Celty. Before she could even react, his hands grabbed over her shoulders, and he pulled her frame into an awaiting knee. With a slight push he got the surprised Dullahan away from him and followed up with a roundhouse that fired her helmat away, sending it about 20 feet or so. Suddenly more dark matter leaked out of the back of his coat and surrounded Celty, soon after locking around her limbs, pulling her to her knees. Then came the first major surprise of the battle.

He jammed his right hand into Celty's throat. At first, she thought he was searching for a heart, or some other organ, to rip out. Apparently to kill her, but soon after, something within her changed. Dark matter was hardening _within_ her. A sharp pointed pole started to form, and he began pulling it from the precipice of dark matter within her. By the time the creasent blade at the end formed she could tell that...somehow...he had manifested and removed _her_ scythe.

He pulled the weapon clear out of her and jumped back, turning his form into dark matter again, which traveled through the air quickly, creating distance in a heartbeat. He examined the scythe for a moment, before throwing it at her. Without much difficulty, Celty plucked her weapon out of the air. Instead of drawing a new weapon, he turned a mass of his own dark matter into an exact replica of Celty's own weapon.

Again his form transformed into pure dark matter, flying through the air until it stopped right in front of her, hardening back into human form, and striking out with the replica scythe, all within seconds, leaving Celty precious small time to raise her defenses. Celty's own weapon was relatively light, though Kaz's replica provided pretty heavy punch, even though he wielded it as if it was just a light as Celty's own.

Two more strikes were blocked before he locked weapons with her, starring at the space above her neck. Soon after, his eyes slid down, ending not on her breasts, but her stomach. Before she could judge what he was going to do, dark matter was hardened into a bladed tentacle, which tore through her stomach. He turned his body, jumping to her side as he wrapped the head of the scythe around her body, and used it's leverage to throw her.

''Why do you only defend? You need to fight back, or this won't end well for you. Kill me if you don't want to die'' Said Kaz as he dropped the scythe, letting it hit the ground, and revert back to liquid form. She just stood, body faced his way, before dark matter surrounded her own scythe, and began to replace it into the dark matter hidden in her own body.

Then however, Kaz spoke again: ''You think that I'm no longer a danger to you just because I don't have your little scythe anymore. You're just fooling yourself women. FIGHT BACK!''

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a long barreled revolver, pulled back the hammer, and aimed it directly at Celty. Without a moment of hesitation, he pulled the trigger, firing a round coated in flowing dark matter. The round hit her square in the shoulder, blowing through her skin. This guy was just playing with her, but the next round hit dead center in the chest. He's not playing anymore.

''Fine,'' Thought Celty to herself, ''If you wanna' die so badly, I'll end it''

Rehardening her scythe Celty charged, narrowly avoiding a third round aimed at the throat. Seeing her preparing to finish him off, Kaz lowered his gun and closed his eyes. A quick, clean cut, seperated Kaz into upper and lower halves, cleaved at the waist exactly. He hit the ground writhing and groaning in pain. He let out a few deep breathes and tired to compose himself, before he looked onto to Celty and pleaded : ''Please...*huff, huff* kill me. *huff, huff*...end the *groan* pain''

Sensing his genuine desire for death, Celty walked close. She raised her scythe, and quickly lowered the tip of the scythe head into Kaz's heart. He gave a single, chocking cough as his hands fumbled across the blade in his chest. Before long, however, his head slumped back, and he was lost from this world forever. After the blade was removed from Kaz's chest, it was surrounded by some of Celty's own dark matter, converted into flowing form, and replaced within her neck (all hands free).

A small mass of dark matter lifted her helmet towards her, as a voice rang out: ''Allow me, ma' lady''

Kaz's eyes had opened, and dark matter was flowing from both halves of his severed waist. Tentacles erupted from this flowing dark energy, and pulled the two halves of his body together. The severed halves stitched back together (as well as the stab wound in his chest stiching back together) and he took in a deep breath and exhaled air full of dark matter.

Celty almost instantly reached into her neck, begining to pull out the scythe, but this time Kaz raised his hands in front of his body, saying ''You've proven your Dullahan ability. And you also proved your resolve. Only a true Dullahan could take my life so easily. And then ready herself for a second battle before I even get to explain how I 'rose from the dead'. You've won Celty.''

Removing her phone again Celty furiously typed in: ''Now I want some answers! How are you still alive!?''

''All in good time Celty, all in good time. But first...I'm hungy as hell. You know somewere we could go to eat? I'll explain everything''

''On the bike then, crow-man'' Spoke Celty's phone.

''I'll follow. Oh, by the way...your treat. I haven't changed my currency from Russian money yet''

''Typical men. Follow me then'' Rang off the phone in Celty's hand. She mounted her bike as Kaz reverted to crow form and followed her towards Russia Sushi. There...he _would_ give her answers.


	2. Kaz' Tale

The Dullahan Guardian Chapter 2:

Often answers don't appear quite so early on, though these answers help to foreshadow later plots. Old friends and enemies will return, interacting with the citizens of Ikebukuro in their own unique ways, eventually leading up to the ending plot, which will remain enshrouded in secret, covered up by Kaz's adventures in Ikebukuro.

About a block away from their destination, Celty and Kaz stopped . Kaz returning to human form and Celty parking her bike in a back alley.

"Follow me" Rang of Celty's cell.

"Lead on" Said Kaz following her to the restaurant Celty had picked: Russia Sushi.

Aside from a few unmemorable faces the abnormally tall and well-built dark skinned chef behind the counter stood out.

"Remind me not to piss him off" Said Kaz.

"Actually, Simon's a pretty good guy. He doesn't raise a hand against those who don't deserve it. Now if you see a skinny, blond man, about Simon's height, wearing a formal vest and sunglasses, that's Shizuo Hiewajima. He'll kill you for looking at him wrong. He's scary strong when angry. He throws trucks and mailboxes. I think he even threw a billboard once, and he likes to rip lampposts out of the ground as a weapon" Said Celty's phone.

"Enough Said. I'll order, you pay" Said Kaz.

"Why me?" Rang off Celty, who wasn't impressed.

"I have no Yen. Only Rubles. I came from Russia" Said Kaz.

"I will accept Rubles. This is _Russia Sushi_ after all" Spoke Simon from behind the counter.

"Take 'em then. I don't have much left" Said Kaz dropping a the small bag with the remainder of his money.

"And what would you like?" Asked Simon with a smile, drawing a pair of cleavers from behind the counter.

"Самая большая вещь Вы добрались (The Biggest Thing You Got)" Spoke Kaz in perfect Russian.

"Вы получили это друг (You Got It Friend)" Said Simon with another smile.

"Is the back open?" Asked Celty.

"Yes, you may proceed" Said Simon.

"Спасибо (Thank You)" Said Kaz as he followed Celty to the back, behind the shade.

Once they had set up in the back Celty asked: "Now. What are you and what do you want?"

With eyes closed, Kaz collected his thoughts and began to recall his tale: "I'll start from the beginning. The year was 801 A.D. A forest in central France: A 17 year old boy nemed Samuel Remus was attacked by wolves. A Dullahan named Alexia save him, saying it wasn't his time to die, and that she would see him when his day came. Samuel tried to talk to the woman, but she left quickly.

Having witnessed her dark powers and lack of head, he began to study old legends and realized, given the facts: She was a Dullahan. Following rumors and whispers, Remus tried to track her down. He was attacked on the road by bandits. The Dullahan, Alexia killed them and saved Remus. She said nothing.

Remus used the bounty money, from the bandits, to hire three mercenaries to aid him in tracking down Alexia. They were later attacked by a few drunken soldiers. Remus and his three mercenaries were beaten. The soldiers were about to gut Remus, when Alexia rescued him again, slicing up the soldiers.

This time she took him away from his friends and removed the bag from her back. Her head was pulled out and with it she spoke: "My name is Alexia. I am a Dullahan. I don't know why I am so inclined to provide you with so much aid. Why do you seek me with such zeal? Do you wish to lead yourself to an early grave?"

Remus replied back: "When you first aided me, you did not allow me to thank or speak with you. I resolved to ask you this: Please, MAKE ME A DULLAHAN!"

Hearing his request Alexia Said: "Go home," Before replacing her head, and taking her leave, very quickly.

Remus resolved to find her once again and convince her. 3 days later, the commander and father of the leader of the group of drunken soldiers Alexia has sliced up also attacked Remus. Alexia saved him once again, much to her own irriatation.

She took him away again and Asked: "What is your reason for wanting to be a Dullahan? Immortality"

"I want…to…help you. All the aid you've given me. I owe you my services" Returned Remus

"I'm flattered…but, no. Humans aren't meant to wield our power. They would misuse it" Snapped back Alexia.

"I seek…not to hurt, bot to help. You, other Dullahan, and those humans who need it" Finished Remus.

Surprised by the human's response, Alexia brought Remus to her current abode. After many arguments and stipulations, Alexia agreed to fill a jar with dark matter, and sever the bond it held to her soul. She also taught him the ancient and taboo ritual for infusing said matter into a human. The matter then breaks down the human's organic matter, changing it into pure dark matter. With time a human gains control over the matter and they can form it into their human form.

Within 2 days Remus had full control. It takes most 6 months regain human form, let alone obtain full control. Such ability normally takes _20 YEARS_ to achieve! But, continuing. He was the first dark matter wielding 'Guardian' and his donor was the first 'Dark Patron'. Remus pledged to be Alexia's loyal servant and enforcer of her will. At first he was the only 'Guardian' and she the only 'Dark Patron'.

Once however, when 3 separate Dullahan were in need of aid, was only able to aid 2 of them, before the 3rd was killed. I don't know the details of containing, torturing, and killing Dullahan, but all 3 are highly possible."

"Torturing and killing Dullahan? That can't be possible" Keyed Celty, breaking up the scene that was playing within Kaz's head.

"It is. Several Dullahan. _I_ knew, died from extended periods of torture. Now continuing…Remus decided he needed help. He became the first 'Dark Patron', who started a 'Guardian' instead of a full-fledged Dullahan. He created the second 'Guardian' from his brother, Alexander Remus. Eventually, after years of aiding Samuel and Alexia, Alexander saw Alexia send off the soul of his love from life. He was distraught. It wasn't until Samuel killed a corrupt military officer, who was Alexander's closest friend and Alexia killed several French nobles loyal to said officer, though that he became the Dullahan killer he's known as now.

He tried to kill Alexia, and was beaten. He fought and lost to his brother as well. On all 4's, Alexander was trying to cat chis breath. Samuel's left hand fell onto his brother's shoulder, raising him to a kneeling position, with his eyes burning directly into Alexander's. He covered his right hand in hardened dark matter and stabbed it dead center into his chest saying, "You have betrayed me. My most trusted friend, you…are…a traitor"

"And you…_dear brother_…are a vigilante! You kill because you disagree!" Yelled Alexander Back.

"I kill the corrupt and malicious. The murderous and sadistic…For your betrayal, brother, you will never be whole again" Returned Samuel as he ripped out Alexander's 'Black Crystal'.

This crystal, holds a Guardian's consciousness. Samuel snapped his brother's crystal, keeping half within himself, and splintering Alexander's mind. Alexia tried to convince him that no other human should be allowed to wield these dark powers. Samuel still claimed that there were those who, like him, could wield this power, killing those who were corrupt and vicious, or threatened their allies: the Dullahan.

He tried 5 more times to create a new guardian, but the 2 men and 3 women all died in the process. Then came the 6th try:

Late in the 10th century a Japanes man named Kishokon Kohtoma arrived in France, after a long and dangerous journed to excape and honor debt in his native land. This man didn't particularly appear Japanes. His skin was too light, his hair to bright, but his dark blue, tattoos, running from his face and limbs converging at the center of his chest and back appeared more eastern.

Kishokon eventually met, courted, and married a French woman. This woman, Maria Gasteaux, took Kishokon's surname of Kohtoma, and accepted the name he often referred to her as: "Kira. So she became Kira Kohtoma.

In 1104 A.D. their first child was born. Kazuhira Kohtoma. Then came his sister Kamira in 1105. She was as tomboy, so they got along well enough. When the village festivles came to there was an old kendo tournament that and old friend of Kishokon's would bring year after year. Kamira and Kaz would compete together, and often, Kamira won. Then in 1107 and 1112 his two brothers were born. They drove Kaz's nerves as far as they could and then some, but they were still family.

On Kaz's 16th birthday he was given, from his father, a katana with an onyx blade. For most of a year, Kaz was the village's only swordsman, cutting down anything, be it wolf or bandit, that threatened his village. But then, on July 24th 1120, things changed.

Kaz arrives from a hunting trip to find his village in flames, dozens of villagers lying dead and a single man in a black robe, overlooking the scene.

The word "Fiend" escaped his lips as he drew his onyx blade out a small portion from its sapphire colored home. He charged, drawing his blade, slashing through a dark matter mass, and raching the man, who raised more dark matter in defense. In vain Kaz slashed on. When he finally reached the man and managed to stab his blade through, what should have been his heart, the man wasn't fazed. He gripped the sword, pulling it in deeper than it already was. Then, a dark wall engulfed him, removing both of Kaz's hands, and growing to throw him back.

He landed at the feet of a man, who resembled the killer, but older. As Kaz growled at him, the man calmly responded: "Do you want to defend you're village?"

"Yes" Kaz replied.

"Are you willing to die? Give it all?" Asked the Elder man.

"Yes" Responded Kaz without a single thought.

"Are you sure? I can grant you great power, but you _will _die. If your will is strong, and your spirit stronger, you may survive long enough to rebuke him. Then you _will _die. If you live, you will be a creature beyond your wildest beliefs" Lectured the man.  
"DO IT!" Yelled Kaz as angrily as if he would kill the man if he didn't.

Without another word, the elder man created a dark mass, like what the younger wielded, and he placed his hand over Kaz's heart and forced the material through his chest into his heart. The dark matter pured into every capillary, artery, and tendon, turning organic matter into liquid dark matter. Soon, Kaz fell apart, into a puddle of liquid dark matter. The elder man did nothing, but stared sorrowfully then gripped the youth's empty sheathe, determined to bury it with its owner.

Suddenly however, a hand shot from the dark matter puddle, gripping the man's wrist. The matter began to reform and harden until it had become, Kazuhira Kohtoma once more. But,…his clothes, didn't reform, so the elder man put a hand on his shoulder, forming a set of clothes, weaved from dark matter: Samurai Hakama wide legged pants, a long sleeved black training shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a black scarf and hood.

Kaz retrieved his sheathe, and rushed the younger murderous man. Dark matter of his own blocked the murderer's dark matter, as Kaz reached his target. He finally gripped his blade, which proceeded to act as the medium for his power, firing massive spikes of dark matter through the man's chest. The man fell to his knees, and with a single quick cleave, Kaz beheaded him. The body reverted to dark matter and slinked away in defeat, as Kaz sheathed his blade.

He then turned to ask the elder man: "What happened to dying?"

"Come with me" Was the elder man's response.

Kaz tried to oblige, though when he tried to take his first shaky steep, he fell forward. A dark matter tentacle shot from the elder man, spreading out across Kaz's shoulder to keep him up. His body reverted to liquid dark matter, and traveled across the path left by the tentacle. He hardened back to human form and caught Kaz, placing his unconscious apprentice on his shoulder.

That day Kazuhira Kohtoma became the 3rd guardian. Through experimentation with rats and other creatures, the process of becoming a guardian was improved, leading to more successful guardians. To this day, about 50 survive, each with strength on par of that of a Dullahan.

So there's your answer. The younger man who razed the village was Alexander Remus. The elder Samuel Remus, who lead the admittedly _cult_-like organization that creates and supports the guardians: The Followers of The Dullahan. I am the third guardian: Kazuhira Kohtoma. I'm here to help you get back your head" Finished Kaz.

"Because it's your job?" Asked Celty's cell.

"Because I help Dullahn who need it. It's not my _job_ anymore. I left the followers centuries ago. Though we have been talking since Samuel Remus' death"

"Guardians can _die_ then?" Inquired Celty.

"Guardian have a power lifespan of 1000 years after their original date of obtaining their power. _My_ time is up in about 8 years. Then I become human again and live and die naturally. When my powers leave me, I'm gonna' leave my home in Bordeaux, France and retire to Monte Carlo. The Followers have agreed to pay me the equivalent of about 1,000,000 American Dollars and about 10,000 a year, in retirement. Even in the nice as hell beach house they're gonna' give me, I could live happily off that. I don't have to help anyone else. I can leave the Dullahan to fend for themselves and still get my money and home. I'm_ choosing _to help. So…will you accept my help?" Asked Kaz.

After mulling over the facts, Celty typed her response: "Yes"

A small silver necklace formed through his palm. His expression hardened as he laid it on the table and slit it towards her, saying: "Then put this on. This necklace claims you as the Dullahan I'm aiding and begins the master-servant contract of Dullahan to Guardian. I am little more than a humble servant to the Dullahan, though you must accept my aid"

"Alright" Keyed Celty as she grabbed the necklace and strapped it around her neck. As she did, Kaz crossed his arms, and dark matter poured from in his coat, flying directly at the center of Celty's chest and burrowing it's way in.

"It is done…m' lady" Spoke Kaz, almost scarily.

"M'lady?" Inquired Celty curiously.

"It's more respectful than Dullahan bitch isn't it? I'm trying to show proper respect" Said Kaz a little attitude.

"You _cannot_ call me Dullahan bitch, but you _can_ call me Celty. I need help, but not a servant" Returned Celty, with as much attitude as a cell phone could convey.

"Alright then…Celty" Said Kaz slowly.

"Well, not that that's settled, what was the matter shot for?" Asked Celty with a little honest curiosity.

"With energy burrowed into you, I can kill you should I need to. I listen to your orders within reason, though there are some orders I don't deem as necessary to follow. I use that to make sure you don't force atrocities onto me. I will remove it when I fully trust you. Now…let's eat" Finished Kaz as a large triple wide tray of sushi was brought in.

Author's Note: Another short chapter, but it succeeded in explaining Kaz's ability and reason for wanting to aid Celty, which is the whole point of his tale. Please R&R!


End file.
